Izaya's Maker
by ChaoticCreeper
Summary: The girl leaned forward, so they were only inches apart. Smirking, she said, "I'll give you three days to figure out my name. At the end of each day, I'll give you a hint. Do you accept?" So Izaya accepted. She began to walk forward... to Izaya's right, passing him. "Ciao." 'Well,' He thought, 'This is going to be fun.' My first Fanfic, please review... and give me a chance
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary/ A women suddenly appears in Ikebukuro, and no one knows who she is. Now, Izaya has three days to discover her name, as a test. Is he really the best Information Broker in Ikebukuro, or has he finally met his maker?**_

Izaya Orihara was having the strangest day. It had nothing to do with the events that had taken place, so far, nor because he had gotten a job over the phone, which said that he needed to meet with the employer to discuss details that night.

He just had an indescribable feeling in his gut. It settled in his stomach, like a stone, ever since he had woken up that morning.

It made him feel slow, in fact, that very morning, he had been teasing Shizu-chan (about nothing really, he had just attacked him). Izaya had narrowly escaped a flying vending machine, which he normally would've cleared by a yard.

He could feel the rush of air hit him in his face, which had momentarily dropped its wacky grin. The blonde bartender hadn't noticed.

Quickly, instead of lengthening the 'play date', Izaya had fled into the night.

'How strange...' he wondered, in his hand a box of his favorite fatty tuna. 'What could be putting me off, today?'

He glanced at his watch, that familiar grin appearing on his mouth.

'Looks like it's time to meet my new employer. Let's see... Underneath 'Tamaki Bridge'?'

The info broker made his way to a less populated region of Ikebukuro, whistling the latest pop song. There was barely anyone on the streets, and most homes had their lights out. Still, he continued on.

Suddenly, Izaya ceased his whistling. He just listened, slowing his footsteps and softening the impact of foot to ground. His ears heard something... Talking.

"Listen, girly, since you happen to be in our territory..."

"Come on, baby, don't be like that..."

"We just want you to have a good time..."

Izaya seamlessly switched destinations, forgetting about his prior arrangement. For now. He slipped inside and alleyway, one with a dead end. There, he saw three men, each with a blue bandana, huddled around the corner. If it weren't for the moon, there would be little visibility. It was perfect for Izaya to watch.

The three men, most likely from the Blue Squares, were frighteningly big, and the one in the middle displayed a pocket knife, which he snapped open and shut in a rhythm. With closer inspection, Izaya could see what they were cornering...

A young women, with a pale yellow sundress with white frills on the sleeves. Her cloche hat was the same shade of feminine yellow, and she had on sensible, yet fashionable, strapped sandals. Her eyes were not visible, for she held her head down, shading her facial features with her Bell shaped hat. Her auburn hair, which was slightly wavy, was neither long, nor short. It barley went past her shoulders, and looked very fine. It was cut unevenly, and her bangs peeked out several inches from her hat.

However, what caught Izaya's attention was the gleam of white shining on her face... Which proved... She was smiling? In this situation? Izaya made no attempt to move in for the rescue, just yet.

"Look, lady, do you even know who we are? We're members of the Blue Squares, so don't even bother fighting back." the man on the far left said. The one with the blade froze his 'knife snapping', opening it one past time and pointing the silver weapon at the women.

"She ain't gonna run, there's no way," he smirked. He began walking forward at a lazy pace, his buddies following. The grin widened on the girl's lips.

"She is not going to run." Each man froze, dumbfounded.

"W-what?"

"You said 'She ain't gonna run'. 'Ain't' and 'gonna' are not words. The correct way to say that sentence is 'She is not going to run'," the women scolded, her hands now at her hips. The wicked grin was still there.

The man's face contorted into anger, then appeared as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"Y-you little Bitch-" he lunched forward, pocket knife in hand. But he stopped, midair, with the two inch blade a centimeter from the girl's neck.

The two other men gasped, backing away in shock.

There was another man. Who had caught their leader from killing, or totally mangling, the girl. By grabbing the collar of his shirt. And he was grinning like a maniac.

"You'll never it a girl of you treat threat them this rough," the newcomer joked. The man he had a hold of shook in anger. He looked at his two friends.

"Well? Help!" He shouted, making the two followers jump. The man on the right finally recovered enough courage to leap at Izaya, his fist raised. With a flick of his wrist, which was barely visible, Izaya clipped the hood on the man's head with a flying blade. It pierced the cloth only, pinning the man to the nearby wall, which was made by brick. The man on the left, in complete fear, stumbled back, tripping and falling on his behind.

"Y-you're Izaya...!" He scrambled to his feet, running. Izaya let out a maniac's laugh as the man left his 'friends' behind. The man, with the knife, growled as he whipped around, knife in hand, and swiped it at Izaya's stomach.

Chuckling, Izaya side-stepped as the man fell forward, easily dodging the attack. In a movement so fast that no one could see, he swiped open his switch-blade and sliced off the top part of the man's hood. Taking half of his hair in the process.

The man must've felt a breeze, for his felt his head... then he screamed, scrambled to his feet, and followed his companions.

Leaving behind two chuckling figures. When the man was out of sight, Izaya turned to the women in yellow. Obviously, she was not Japanese, but when she spoke earlier, she spoke flawlessly and fluently, not even hinting towards an accent. She smiled slyly at him.

"Why thank, sir, I don't know what I would have done without you." Izaya smirked and held out his arm. Being ever so lady like, she wrapped her petite arm around his coat sleeve as he began leading them out of the alleyway.

"It was my pleasure, Miss. I couldn't let those men _violate_ you. That would just be _awful_!" He exclaimed in mockery.

"Indeed, it would, Orihara-san." The women nodded, smirking, though not because she knew his name. Actually, if Izaya would look closer, she wasn't really a women, more like a girl. But she didn't think anyone noticed her actual age.

"So," Izaya continued, leading her underneath the Tamaki Bridge. "What is this job you have for me?" The two stopped, now facing each other.

"That's impressive. I gave you no details of what I wanted, or what gender I was, and I wasn't in are designated meeting spot, yet you knew I'm your employer. Looks like I picked the right man for the job," She complimented, clearly impressed. Izaya smirked at her praise.

"Only a women would be careful enough not to leave any traces of where an Email came from. The fact that I found nothing on you; who you are, what age, what gender, appearance, all those things a man wouldn't think to cover up." His smiled widen when the women slipped off her hat, revealing gorgeous blue eyes. "What is it that you would like me to do for you, Miss?" He asked, only to be laughed at. He kept his smile on his face as he asked,

"What's so funny about that?" The women got herself under control.

"After that big reveal, you still don't know my name?"

"I revealed how I knew you were female; that I couldn't find anything on you meant that you were careful, and _women_ are careful. I knew nothing of your name," he explained, holding his arms up in self defense. The women smirked once more.

"Good. That's your job."

"Excuse me?" The women walked closer to him, so his was less than a foot away.

"I want you to figure out my name." Izaya laughed, and quirked his eyebrow.

"That's it? Did you forget it?" Smiling at his joke, she shook her head.

"You see, Izaya-kun, I'm bored. It's that simply. I heard you knew everything about everyone in Ikebukuro, and I want to know if that's true." She leaned in even closer, now inches away. She smelled like lemons, and mint leaves.

"You have three days to figure out my name. At the end of each day, I'll give you a hint. If you have found my name, you should also have found where I am currently staying. If that's the case, come visit me. If not, I'll keep going to you for hints, until the third day is over. Do you accept?" Izaya smirked, also leaning down so there was one inch left between their lips.

"Sounds fun. I accept." She smiled again, placing her hat back on her head. She walked forward... to Izaya's right, passing him so they had their backs to each other. When she was several yards away, Izaya turned to watch her leave.

She held one hand up in a wave, never turning around.

"Ciao." Laughing, Izaya cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Does that mean you're French?" Her laughter was the last thing he heard as she disappeared around the bridge, no longer underneath it. He smirked his famous smirk, turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction as the mystery women. He began whistling again, swinging his almost forgotten Fatty Tuna in his hand.

_'This is going to be fun.' _

_**An/ wooow... i dont know what to say... I lloooooove reveiews, especially ones that help me... this is my first fanfiction, though I've been reading them since forever... Please, no flaming... and my OC is a Mary Sue, but none of that is on accident. She needs to be awesome to stump Izaya... so... PLEASE REVEIW! sorry this is so short...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya leaned back in his work chair, smiling at his computer screen. He had found absolutely nothing on his employer so far, and it got him excited. It was already the morning of the first day.

"I knew this was going to be fun. This is precisely why I love humans," he sighed blissfully, catching the attention of Namie, who was on the second floor searching through books.

"Did you find anything?" She questioned, though her voice and facial expression revealed her lack of interest. Izaya, still smiling, returned to typing.

"No, that's just it. I can't find anything. That's why this is so fun. I've never been this clueless about anyone before." Namie, never seeing the info broker stumped, finally showed some interest. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of him, leaning over the desk so she could see the computer monitor.

"What have you looked at so far?" Izaya turned his computer screen away, giving Namie a bemused look.

"Do you plan on trying to help me?" He questioned, though it sounded like he was accusing her of something. When Namie looked away, he burst into laughter.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

The streets of Ikebukuro bustled with life. The chatter and footsteps, combined with traffic noises, almost sounded like music. To some. But they would have to be really messed up.

The girl followed the crowd, never really having a purpose. If she was pushed right, she would go right. If she was pushed left, she would go left. However, even though walking aimlessly might have made her stick out, she walked with such confidence that she blended in seamlessly.

There were plenty of restaurants, but there was one certain one that caught her attention. It was mostly because of the tallest man she had ever seen. Well, that and he was about the only black man in Ikebukuro. His accent proved he was foreign, having a huge Russian edge to everything he said.

"Are you hungry? Come, Join, at Russia Sushi! The best Russian sushi that town has to offer!" She grinned, approaching the man for a flyer. He smiled, giving it to her gladly.

"You eat here?" She glanced at the paper, pretending to read it over.

"Yep!" She beamed, rushing past Simon. She would have stayed to talk more, if an interesting group of four had not caught her eye. She had a very short attention span, you see. She basically skipped inside the Russia Sushi place, right after another group.

* * *

Kyohei, Erika, Walker, and Saburo had been looking forward to Russian sushi the whole day. Well, Erika and Walker, at the very least. Kyohei couldn't really care less, and Saburo was almost getting sick of Sushi. But upon the two Otaku's insistence, they were, once again, having sushi, at 'Russian Sushi'.

They had just ordered (the usual) when their insignificant conversation was interrupted.

"Excuse me," a girl asked, bowing slightly. She had on, what Erika would call, a really cute yellow dress, and matching hat.

"I'm not from here, and I've never had sushi before. Can you help me decide what to get?" the newcomer asked shyly, scratching the back of her head in what could have been embarrassment. Without warning, the girl was yanked into the booth. By Erika, undoubtedly.

"U-umm..." She blushed, now in between Erika and Walker, who were still strangers to her. Why she was there, she had no idea.

"U-umm..." Kyohei, sighing, looked her straight in the eye and said,

"Sorry."

* * *

"Why don't you try this, Hota-chan?" Walker questioned, pointing and a random choice on the menu.

"H-Hota-chan?"

"Oh yeah, you're right! She totally looks like her!" Erika chimed, picking at a strand on auburn hair. "Same blue eyes, too." This left everyone at the table confused, saved for Walker.

For the last five minutes, Erika and Walker had been 'helping' their new friend decide what to eat. Kyohei had been shooting her apologetic glances, while Saburo had been daydreaming. About his favorite pop artist. Again.

"Hota, from 'Uta-Uta'?" Everyone froze. Erika and Walker stared, wide-eyed with hope.

"You're a fan?" She laughed, cackled really, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm a fan of anything labeled 'anime'." this caused a shriek of joy from Erika, and a 'oh, not another one' from Kyohei. The shy air around the girl seemed to evaporate.

"Actually, I do sort of look like Hota, but my personality is more like Wanashi." She smirked, proving her point. Erika leaned forward.

"Really?"

"Do you mean that you're sadistic, or Bipolar?" Walker questioned.

"Both."

* * *

Stretching, Izaya looked at the clock. It was nine at night, and he _still_ hadn't found a single thing. The search was too wide; he didn't know what race, age, or any friends or family. He had gone through the list of recent flights here to Ikebukuro, but there were no matches. So, he widened the search to flight of all Japan. It had taken him nearly all day, and there were a hundred and ninety-six matches... that could take him a whole week! He only had about two days left, though... he needed some clues, some leads... He sighed, feeling uncharacteristically frustrated. It was the first day, and he already had a headache. He didn't get anything done, concerning the rest of his life, besides talk to Mikado and Celty on the Dollars website.

And they knew next to nothing.

He worked another hour, easily, when Namie came in his living room.

"Someone's here. Is it that girl?" She whispered, covering her mouth. Izaya, returning to is regular, smiling form

"No need to whisper, Namie, I'm sure she won't mind that I told you of our arrangement. Did you send her in already?"

"She's in the lobby."

* * *

Izaya, coatless, walked into his lobby to see a familiar girl in a yellow sundress and hat, watching him enter. He smirked.

"Hello, Miss." He extended he hand, and she promptly put her tiny one inside it. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it gently, then let go, motioning her inside his large office room. She grinned, leading the way.

"I can't stay for long. I've gotten some new friends recently, and I happen to be meeting them." Izaya lead them to his couch, sitting down and motioning her to copy.

"Well, do you at least have time for tea?" He flicked glance to Namie, who scowled, but none the less disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"That sounds lovely." Izaya let a few moments pass before getting down to business.

"So, have you come here to give me a clue?" He asked, knowing the answer. She said she would, didn't she? "I'm impressed you know where I live." She smirked.

"It was quite easy. You're very well known around here." She paused before saying, "Now, the other day, we never discussed your payment..." Izaya waved his hand dismissively, before smirked once more.

"I wouldn't worry about that. The fun is payment enough." The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Something tells me you don't do that for just _anybody_. " Izaya shrugged. It was true; he had never done it, unless there was merit for him. He had done so with Saki, but that was so he could 'brainwash' her. Beside, why would he need money from a high school student?

"Well, as you can see, I'm not exactly short on money right now." The girl examined everything she saw, down to the slightest detail. She had done enough research on this man to know how he got most of his treasures. Some ways were incredibly crafty, that he wasn't even included in the articles online.

"I've never really cared much for money..." She commented. Izaya laughed.

"Either you're clever enough to get all of that money, or you're stupid enough to want it." Izaya cackled so loud, the two heard a crash in the kitchen. The girl put her hand over her mouth to giggle.

"Nothing shows a man's character better than what he laughs at." Izaya grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"How clever you are, my dear!" She smiled, though it seemed a little weak.

"I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word I am saying." Izaya laughed again. When he finally seemed to calm down, he rested his elbow on the couch's arm.

"So," the girl smiled." Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask ahead."

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why did you become an information broker?" Izaya's smirk, which never actually went away, widened.

"Simple. Because I love humans so much!" She tilted her head to the side.

"How can you love humans? 'Love' is a strong word, and 'human' is very broad." The way she asked it... it wasn't in disagreement, but in curiosity.

Izaya thought for a moment, not to wonder about his answer, but on how to word it.

"I love watching how humans react. To see how they do against life, since it's so hard sometimes. I like seeing that look of hurt, or joy, or confusion in their eyes. I love it when they react exactly how I planned, like they're reading from a script." He nodded, satisfied with his answer. He leaned forward, gazing at her intently despite the fact that he was smiling. Still.

"Now, about my hint..."

"Oh, yes. That." She crossed her legs and begun to think. Just then, Namie entered with tea. The girl smiled sweetly at her, before saying,

"Thank you. Now, get out." Namie scowled, thinking,

_'Just who does she think she is?_' But none the less, she exited once more, almost indifferent. The whole time, Izaya was laughing at her. Again.

The girl set her tea cup on a coaster on the table in front of her (the same one that Izaya had set fire to, but no one could tell) with a soft click.

"The hint... what have you been doing so far?"

"I've gone through records of flight passengers in the last three years." She smirked.

"Well, there's your problem. I came here on a ship." Though Izaya kept a cool exterior, on the inside he was pissed. Mostly at himself, however, for not considering that possibility. The only time he had ever spent more time doing research was on the 'Saika' incident, and that took him two days because he did all of the searching personally. He'd been in front of his computer all day, in the wrong direction.

But, instead of growling, he simply said,

"I hope that wasn't my clue." She smiled again, showing teeth.

"Don't worry, it wasn't. But this is," She paused, trying, and succeeding, in being overly dramatic.

"I'm seventeen years old." Though that didn't seem like much, that could lower the amount of time he took sorting through files by at least three days.

Then, they began to talk. Not like he did with Namie, or anyone else in Ikebukuro, where he had his wall up, but he could actually relax. Laugh at jokes that weren't sadistic, or made fun of anyone, and he didn't have to worry about her throwing a vending machine of stop sign at him. Before he knew it, it was midnight. She looked surprised that it was so late, and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going." She walked up to his window and stared out it. Smiling, she laughed and said,

"And here I had said I couldn't stay for long." Then she all but skipped out of his apartment waving and giving thanks for the lovely visist. And she was gone.

* * *

Izaya laid down on the couch, where she had just sat moments before. Almost suspiciously, Namie peeked her head through the doorway.

"Is she gone?" Izaya laughed for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes, sadly, she had to go. Mind picking up?" Tough he asked it in the form of a question, anyone could tell that it was an order.

"Yes, I do mind." Namie grumbled, but still, she approached the table, getting a better look at Izaya's content grin, and closed eyes. Scoffing, she said,

"Don't tell me you're in love." Izaya creaked an eye open, his smile not visible, but somehow still there, in his voice.

"Love is a strong word. And besides, I love all humans."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Because they're so predictable, right?" She asked bitterly. Izaya sat up again.

"Mostly... but this one... she's so _un_predictable, it's just as fun!" He chuckled again, standing up and returning to his computer at his desk.

"She's a lot like you." Sighing, Namie picked up Izaya's empty cup with one hand, and then the visitor's with the other.

"And she didn't even have the decency to finish her tea."

* * *

**a/n; Chapter twoo! My special thanks to **_**TheRejectedAngel**_** and **_**SaBiDragon.**_** You guys were my first reveiwers ever, and for that you rock! Thank you **_**soooo**_** much.**

**Btw, In the last chapter, I had this:**

_"Ciao."_

_"Does that mean you're French?"_

**No. No it doesn't. Because Ciao is Italian. Thank you to SaBiDragon for pointing that out. Sorry for making the chapters so short! Especially since this is my only fanfiction! I guess I'll just update a little faster...Till next time!**

_**~Chaotic**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ATTENTION: Okays, So I wrote this because the idea just came to me... and then I realized I didn't have a name for my own main character. It has to be English, but I can't think of one that would fit her!**_

_** So, I'm asking, my dear readers, that you just help me out, and come up with a name. Nothing special, English, female, and just leave a reveiw, or PM me. It just has to be a name that you think fits her. THANK YOU!M PLEASE HELP!**_

* * *

The next morning, Izaya got up at six. By seven, he had three-hundred-thirty-nine possible leads. Without another clue, it could take him at least five days to sort them through, even though he had the age.

Right now, he needed when she arrived in Japan, which port, which region, and where she came from. Then he could find her, easily.

Even Namie could tell not to mess with him today, as he silently checked through each and every female passenger of the last thousand ships to carry people.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and grinning. Her Japanese was so flawless, it was possible that she grew up in Japan, and had arrived on a boat when she was a child, or even in her mother's stomach.

But Izaya could tell she had grown up elsewhere, just from their visit.

She took gulps of tea, not sips, and she had her legs crossed. A girl in Japan would sit normally, with her hand in her lap. Besides, if she lived in Japan, he would certainly know, wouldn't he?

The fact that she drank tea improperly told him that she was not from France or the United Kingdom, where they drink tea often. And from her looks... She was possibly from Ireland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Poland, Germany, or Russia. Anywhere else in Europe was highly unlikely. He could scratch off African and Asian countries, and most South American ones.

She could also be from Australia, or America. There were just too many possibilities.

By noon he had eight hundred, thirty leads. He desperately needed another clue, and he felt like his brain would burst from staring at his computer screen for so long. However, also at noon, Namie approached him for the first time that day.

"This was outside. For you." She held out a manilla envelope, Izaya's name scribbled out in Kanji on the back. He smirked, taking it from her hand and slipping his own inside. He pulled out a piece of paper, neat Japanese characters covering one side.

'Dear Izaya-kun,' it read. He laughed. He could tell he was going to have fun today just by the first line.

'Let's play a game.'

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima and Tom were having a slow day. In fact, the blonde was feeling restless. It had been way too long since he had seen Izaya, and he was worried the flea was up to something. Something big.

He had planned to throw himself into his job to keep himself distracted, but now he couldn't even do that. He feared Tom would tell him he could go home early, when he boss received a phone call.

"Yes, Ma'am. A Stalker? Yeah. You can hang with us for a while. Yes, I've been there. Alright, when? We're on our way." he hung up and stuffed his cell in his pocket.

"Shizuo, we got a last minute job."

"Yeah? What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Some girl with a stalker problem. She's looking for some muscle."

"We're body guards now?" Shizuo questioned. It wasn't really whining, but he did sound a little hesitant.

"As long as there's pay, we do it, you got-" his phone went off again.

"Yeah, that's me. No. No. Yes. Alright, I'll be there." he shut his phone.

"Sorry man, you'll have to handle the stalker on your own. I've got some business." He left, waving. "Go meet the client at 'Russia Sushi'."

And he walked away, leaving a pissed off Shizuo.

"Great, now I have to do all of the talking. Jeez." and then he left to 'Russia Sushi'.

* * *

Shizuo waited outside the restaurant, smoking with his hands in his pockets. He had been waiting for at least ten minutes, and he was radically getting pissed. He wished this girl would show up so he could take care of the stalker quickly. He checked his watch; eight O' clock.

He knew it wasn't her fault, but he was on edge because of the Flea's disappearance. He was still lost deep in thought when he was tapped on the shoulder. He glanced behind him to see a girl, probably a teenager, standing timidly behind him.

She wore a yellow sundress and matching bell shaped hat, under which auburn hair peeked out from. Her eyes were a clear blue, which somehow seemed darker compared to the creamy yellow. Her milky skin was flawless, save for the smile lines on her cheeks.

She had a tired smile on, now, and she seemed very unconfident.

"U-ummm... Are you Heiwajima-san?" she squeaked. He nodded.

"You the one with the Stalker problem?" she nodded, leading him inside the restaurant. Once they were seated, she began.

"I've only just started to notice him in the last month or so... I've never seen him before, at least, not until he started showing up at my house. He doesn't bring, say, or do anything, he just sort of watches me... I've seen him outside my apartment everyday for the last two weeks, even this morning; that's why I was late. I had to take a longer route here." She rubbed her tired looking eyes.

"What does he look like?" Shizuo asked. He didn't sound very into it...

"Black hair..." He sighed, taking out his cigarette and crushing it in his hand.

"Kid... We're in Japan."

"O-oh... He usually wears black..." Shizuo face-palmed.

"Look, since you see him that often, just hang around me until he shows his face, then you can point him out."

"U-ummm..."

"What?"

"Do you think he'd come if he knows you're with me?" Shizuo shrugged.

"He'd have to come to know I'm here, so I wouldn't worry about that." The girl nodded, smiling gratefully.

"So, umm, what do you usually do?"

* * *

Shizuo and the girl pushed through the crowd aimlessly, literally going where the wind took them. He caught her staring at almost everything, and then noticed she wasn't Japanese, even though her speaking held no accent. At least she could take this opportunity to sight see.

Shizuo didn't want to take her back to his apartment, and he didn't think they should go to hers. He didn't want this creep having the advantage because he could pick the battle field. It wasn't that he wouldn't win, he just didn't want this girl getting in the way and getting hurt.

So, for now, they would just walk around Ikebukuro waiting for a crazy man to show up so he could pound his face in. And it took a lot longer than he thought.

Eventually, at around Noon, Shizuo noticed the girl was getting tired. It may, or may not, have had something to do with the lagging behind, the gasping, and the 'I'm tired, let's stop', that came from her.

Any normal person would have been tired. They had, after all, been walking nonstop for four hours. Shizuo found himself sitting next to her on a park bench, their backs to a fountain.

"Is... This... Necessary?" She gasped out, leaning on the back rest. He scoffed.

"I don't want to go to your place... He could be waiting there with a weapon."

"Well, if we let him come find us, don't you think he'd have a weapon anyway? If you go after him, we might catch him off guard..." Shizuo shook his head.

"He most likely won't attack us in popular areas, but he might be watching. Let's just keep an eye out for a while."

She thought for a moment, then nodded and grinned.

"I like people watching." They sat I'm silence for a minute or so. Eventually, Shizuo got a little curious.

"Do you know why this guy is stalking you?" She shook her head, glancing left and right.

"Like I said, he was already following me when I saw him for the first time." She held her hat in place as an unusually strong gust of wind bombarded them. The Blonde didn't seem to notice.

"However, I'd like to think he's so infatuated with me because I'm so incredibly beautiful and charming." She teased, poking him in the side. He just spit his replacement cigarette at the cement and smashed into dust.

"Hn." She glanced up at his face, even though she couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses. Almost thoughtfully, she says,

"You know, smoking is bad for you. It could shave off ten years of your life." Shizuo looked down at her incredulously.

"What happened to the old you, that was too shy to say anything without stuttering?"

Her constant smile widened. She leaned forward, hugging his arm, though in a sisterly fashion, not romantic.

"I've warmed up to you by now." The Blonde scoffed, blushing. He turned away so she couldn't see. Also, he wrestled his arm out of her grasp.

After a moment, he asked,

"By the way... What was your name?" She giggled, completely confusing him.

"Just call me Hota!" He gave her a confused look.

"Funny... You're not Japanese."

* * *

Five minutes of silence was enough to drive Shizuo mad. When would that guy show up? To pass the time, he decided to 'quench his curiosity'. Or whatever.

"Where do you go to school?" She blinked, confused.

"I've graduated already."

"Really. You don't look eighteen." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm seventeen. Got into high school a year early." Shizuo sighed. Honestly, this girl was rather unnerving. Her personality practically did on 180, and there wasn't a sign of her stalker. He was almost reminded of someone... but she wasn't an evil bastard, and he could tolerate her. Eventually, he gave up trying to find out more about her.

It wasn't that he was interested in any of the things he asked, but her that maybe, just maybe, he could figure something out about that guy who was following her.

Earlier, her had said he didn't want to go to her apartment because the guy could attack. That he didn't care about. He just didn't want to go meet her family. He actually didn't know if she lived with them or not, but he _really_ didn't want to show up, hanging around their precious daughter, or sibling, or whatever, claiming he was protecting her. He was _Shizuo_ _Heiwajima_, who most knew as a monster. He didn't want any drama today. More than there already was.

He leaned back in the bench, closing his eyes. He just wanted to go home, despite his urge to work earlier. Hota was babbling about her high school days, saying she had good grades, and was very smart, but had no gumption to go to college.

It was at least twelve-thirty by the time she quit talking. Shizuo was, of course, ignoring her.

What surprised him the most was that he didn't get angry. At all. Even when she was annoying him. Sure, she didn't exactly do anything kill-while, but normally he would freak if someone was annoying him like this. It could have been because she was a client, or because she was such a small girl, but it probably had something to do with the fact she didn't know about him. She didn't know he hurt people, that he explodes, and has an inhuman strength.

He was completely lost in thought, his eyes closed underneath his sunglasses, when Hota let out a shriek.

"That's him!" His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, growling. Because her 'stalker' was none other than his mortal enemy.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAYAAAA!"

* * *

**An/ welll... sorry I'm a little late, but I don't write on weekends.**

** Also, I'm going on vacation all week, so I won't update until sometime next week. I'm sorry it's so short!**

**My thanks to:**

_**Reiko-desu**_

_**zella787**_

_**AllSaidAndDone:**_

**You guys are awesome. I reviews, so thank you!**

**Until Next time!**

_**~Chaotic **_


End file.
